leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wieża
right Wieża (ang. Turret lub Tower) – fortyfikacja blokująca wrogie stwory i bohaterów w drodze do Nexusa. Wieże są jednym z głównych części rozgrywki w League of Legends, ponieważ zapewniają obrażenia, wizję i kontrolę otaczającej dżungli. Mimo że są ekstremalnie potężne, mogą namierzyć tylko jeden cel. Do przedarcia się dalej na terytorium wroga, konieczne jest przepychanie linii i niszczenie wież. Szarżujące potwory nie będą w stanie przedostać się dalej bez zniszczonej wieży. Summoner's Rift ma po 11 wieży na drużynę. Wieże na większości map będą wizualnie się rozpadać w trakcie otrzymywania obrażeń. __TOC__ Generalne informacje o wieżach Wszystkie wieże mają zasięg widzenia 1096 i zasięg ataku 775. Zapewniają wizję ukrytych jednostek. Wieże zyskują 100 pancerza i odporności na magię gdy w pobliżu nie ma sojuszniczych stworów. Wieże są niezniszczalne dopóki bardziej wysunięta wieża w linii nie zostanie zniszczona. Wieże nexusa są wyjątkiem i stają się namierzalne, gdy co najmniej jeden inhibitor będzie zniszczony. Jeżeli wieża zostanie zniszczona z jej pociskiem w powietrzu, nie zada on obrażeń. Efekty aury nie działają na wieże. Są one liczone jako teren, nawet po zniszczeniu. Wszystkie umiejętności które reagują na teren mogą z nimi współdziałać (np. lub ). Wieże zadają dodatkowe obrażenia Stworom Walczącym i Czarującym. Stwory Czarujące umierają od dwóch ataków wieży a Walczące od trzech. Oznacza to że bohaterowie mogą efektywnie zabijać nienaruszone stwory pod wieżami: *Walczące: dwa ataki wieży + atak bohatera *Czarujące: dwa ataki bohatera + atak wieży Wieże zadają 70% obrażeń Stworom OblężniczymOpis patcha V3.5. Statystyki wież |-|Summoner's Rift= ;Zewnętrzne wieże +200 ** ** ** ** ** Globalne: 125 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: 150 złota ** Globalne: brak ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ---- ;Wewnętrzne wieże +200 ** ** ** ** ** – tylko górna i dolna aleja ** Globalne: 150 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: 100 złota ** Globalne: 30 doświadczenia ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ---- ;Wieże inhibitorów +200 ** ** ** ** Globalne: 175 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ** Globalne: 100 doświadczenia ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ---- ;Wieże Nexusa +200 ** ** ** ** Globalne: 50 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ** Globalne: brak ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak |-|Twisted Treeline= ;Zewnętrzne wieże +250 ** ** ** ** Globalne: 150 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ** Globalne: 70 doświadczenia ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ---- ;Wieże inhibitorów +250 ** ** ** ** Globalne: 150 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ** Globalne: 50 doświadczenia ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ---- ;Wieża Nexusa +250 ** ** ** ** Globalne: 150 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ** Globalne: 120 doświadczenia ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak |-|Howling Abyss= ;Zewnętrzne wieże +250 ** ** ** ** Globalne: 150 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ** Globalne: 30 doświadczenia ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ---- ;Wieże inhibitorów +250 ** ** ** ** Globalne: 150 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ** Globalne: 70 doświadczenia ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ;Wieże Nexusa +250 ** ** ** ** Globalne: 150 złota ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak ** Globalne: 120 doświadczenia ** Podzielone dla pobliskich: brak Priorytet atakowania atakuje .]] Wieże będą atakowały obecny cel do czasu gdy umrze, opuści dystans lub stanie się nienamierzalny. Wieża zacznie atakować wrogiego bohatera jeżeli zaatakuje on sojusznika w zasięgu wieży. Obrażenia te mogą być zadane z dowolnego źródła np. zwierzak, aura, przedmiot itd. Dodatkowo wieże namierzą wrogiego bohatera gdy będzie brakowało innych celi. Wieże nie zaczynają atakować wroga który użyje nie zadających obrażeń umiejętności (np. ). Atak lub umiejętność która zostanie zablokowana również zajmie cel wieży. Priorytety ataku wieżTesty kolejności namierzania przez wieże. Gdy z jakiejkolwiek przyczyny wieża straci swój cel, wybierze nowy, czyli najbliższy: # #Pułapka (np. ) #Zwierzę (np. ) # Stwór Oblężniczy # Stwór Walczący # Stwór Czarujący # Bohater Przedmioty Ataków wieżyczki nie da się uniknąć. Obrażenia zadawane przez wieżyczki zwiększają się o 37,5% przy każdym trafieniu bohatera. (Maksimum 75% dodatkowych obrażeń) Gdy wieżyczka się rozgrzeje, każdy kolejny atak przeciwko temu samemu bohaterowi zadaje 25% dodatkowych obrażeń. (Maks. 50% dodatkowych obrażeń) Zapewnia pkt. pancerza i pkt. odporności na magię, gdy w pobliżu nie ma wrogich stworów. Pozwala zobaczyć niewidzialne jednostki, znajdujące się w zasięgu o wartości 1000. Zadaje obrażenia ciągłym promieniem. Nie można uniknąć. Zadaje do 125% dodatkowych obrażeń, im dłużej atakuje ten sam cel. Prędkość ruchu trafionego celu zmniejsza się o 10%, a obrażenia – o 15%. Blokuje 30 pkt. obrażeń od podstawowych ataków bohaterów. Efekt ten przestaje działać po 7 min. Posiada tarczę o wytrzymałości 30 pkt., chroniącą bohaterów przed obrażeniami. Tarcza odnawia się całkowicie po 30 sek. bez otrzymywania obrażeń. Gdy ta wieża posiada tarczę Awangardy Wieży, daje pobliskim bohaterom tarczę regenerującą 30 pkt. zdrowia co sekundę (maks. 300 pkt. zdrowia). Tarcza zanika, gdy bohater oddali się od osłoniętej wieży. Tarcza nie regeneruje się na bohaterach, którzy otrzymują obrażenia. Niszczenie wież Obliczenia *Obrażenia do wieży są kalkulowane według podanej formułyOpis patcha V1.0.0.99. i nie zmieniane przez przebicie odporności lub pancerzaNie chcemy by przebicie działało na wieże.. *Obrażenia krytyczne będą rejestrowane względem wieży, ale nie zadadzą dodatkowych obrażeń. Oddziaływanie na wieżyczki |-| Dodatkowe obrażenia – Umiejętności efekty przy trafieniu = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-|Dodatkowe obrażenia – Umiejętności obszarowe = * * |-|Dodatkowe obrażenia – Umiejętności celowane = * * |-|Dodatkowe obrażenia – Przedmioty efekty przy trafieniu = * * * * |-|Uleczenie bohatera – Umiejętności efekty przy trafieniu = * * * |-|Zdobycie ładunków – Umiejętności kumulujące = * * * * * * |-|Nagroda dla bohatera – Bonus przy zniszczeniu = * * * * * * |-|Tarcza wieży – Umiejętności celowane = * Rozwój Tower Concepts.jpg|Koncept niebieskiej wieży Turret Development.JPG|Model niebieskiej wieży SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Grafika niebieskiej wieży 1 Summoner's Rift Intro Art.jpg|Grafika niebieskiej wieży 2 Summoners Rift VU concept 65.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji wież Summoner's Rift Summoner's Rift Update Theme Paladin Turrets.png|Koncept aktualizacji niebieskich wież Summoner's Rift SRVU Red tower concepts.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji czerwonych wież Summoner's Rift Summoner's Rift Update Theme Turrets.png|Koncept aktualizacji struktur Summoner's Rift Howling Abyss turret.jpg|Koncept wież na Howling Abyss Nexus Siege turret concept 01.jpg|Koncept wież w trybie Nexus Siege 1 Nexus Siege turret concept 02.jpg|Koncept wież w trybie Nexus Siege 2 Nexus Siege turret concept 03.jpg|Koncept wież w trybie Nexus Siege 3 Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Turret Damage 1.png|Pierwsze stadium zniszczonej wieży Turret Damage 2.png|Drugie stadium zniszczonej wieży Destroyed Turret.png|Zniszczona wieża Odwołania Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki Kategoria:Mechanika gry